With the increased desire for water conservation while maintaining healthy yard and crops, it has become important to use the advances in technology and communication systems to provide efficient use of water resources. In many areas water use such as for irrigating plants, is regulated within communities with restrictions and rules that dictate how, when, and who can water at any given time.
What is needed are methods, systems, and computer program implemented products that can receive the municipal restrictions and incorporate the restrictions in to irrigating routines for the use of water in areas that are predictable and efficient that effectively conserve water while maintaining aesthetically pleasing or healthy landscapes.